No Dejes Escapar el Amor
by LovelySora
Summary: Gray quiere el divorcio, pero ella le hará recordar el pasado. Basado en un vídeo.


**NO DEJES ESCAPAR EL AMOR**

* * *

**¡Hola! Hoy vengo con un OneShot GRUVIA **

**Mi primera inspiración fue un vídeo que encontré, osea, créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**.**

Juvia se despertó acariciando la otra parte de la cama matrimonial, _ÉL _ya no estaba…

Se arregló el cabello en un chongo algo desordenado pero bonito, una blusa verde pistache que caía y dejaba ver su hombro derecho junto a unos jeans grises.

_**EL FIN**_

Juvia se sentó en una silla del comedor con una tristeza en sus ojos, Gray se sentó frente a ella y le entrego los papeles de divorcio.

_-Aquí… están los papeles…-_Musito entregándole los papeles algo incomodado. A Juvia los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero las contuvo y miro hacia otro lado.

_-Está bien…-_Aceptó Juvia –_Lo firmare… si es lo que quieres…-_ Talló sus ojos.

Gray se quedó sorprendido y desvió la mirada.

_-Pero, te tengo una última condición- _Gray siguió escuchando -_¿Puedes abrazarme una vez al día, por el resto del mes?- _Los de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas.

_-Emm… sí…-_Dijo por lo bajo el chico y se levantó rápidamente con una caja en sus manos. Mientras Juvia se quedó allí, observando los papeles y lloraba.

_**LA PROPUESTA**_

En la terraza de un café, Juvia se encontraba mirando el panorama. Su cabello azul suelta cayendo en ondas con una camisa blanca de cuello y sin mangas fajada por un short negro y unos tacones del mismo color.

Gray la llamo haciendo que ella girara y ella le mostró el anillo de compromiso.

-_Gray, ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste matrimonio? Fue aquí- _Gray se sintió incomodado pero ella siguió –_Te pusiste de rodillas y me diste este anillo- _Juvia le mostró el anillo en su dedo anular, el anillo era de color plateado y con una piedra azul.

Él sólo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente y luego desvió la mirada.

_-Dijiste… que querías estar conmigo el resto de tu vida-_ Juvia le miro con nostalgia.

_-Juvia…yo…-_ Gray quiso hablar pero ella se le adelanto.

_-Por favor, abrázame- _Juvia se le acerco lentamente y lo abrazo, él se quedó estático pero lentamente correspondió al abrazo.

Ella quebró el abrazo y se fue de allí triste.

_**EL VOTO**_

Gray corría por la bahía con unos lentes de sol y ropa de verano.

_-Hola, lo siento- _Se disculpó tomando aire.

Juvia le sonrió, tenía unos lentes de sol y una blusa blanca con unos shorts azules.

_-Aquí fue donde me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez- _Dijo con una sonrisa y apunto hacia unos candados que estaban grabados con nombres de las parejas.

Gray observo los candados y encontró el que el coloco hacía unos años atrás el cual decía ''JUVIA &amp; GRAY''.

Juvia lo abrazo y él también lo hizo.

_**EL PRIMER BESO**_

Juvia se encontraba esperando sentada en las escalones de la calle mientras lloraba en silencio.

_-¡Juvia! ¡Lo siento! Se me hizo tarde…- _Gray se le acerco a Juvia respirando entrecortadamente a lo que Juvia se secó las lágrimas y se levantaba.

_-Hola-_ Saludo Juvia.

_-Vinimos a este lugar a una cita, ¿no es así?- _Gray observo el lugar con algo de memoria.

_-¿Realmente lo recuerdas?- _La sonrisa de Juvia se hizo más grande y se sonrojo –_Este es el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez_\- Le recordó sonrojada.

Gray la abrazo con fuerza y ambos cerraron los ojos, mientras él olía el azul cabello de la chica.

* * *

Ahora Gray se encontraba en la estación de trenes con algo de desesperación y de vez en cuando miraba su reloj.

_-¡Gray!- _La chica lo llamo estirando el brazo, él la observo de pies a cabeza, tenía su cabello azul alaciado, un vestido blanco muy pegado con unos tacones blancos y un poco de maquillaje.

_-Juvia, Hola- _Saludo Gray.

-_Hola- _Ambos se dieron un ligero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla –_Aquí tienes, ya los firme- _Juvia saco los papeles de su bolso y dio la vuelta.

Gray la miro alejarse.

_**EL COMIENZO**_

Juvia buscaba su cartera en su bolso mientras caminaba, por lo que no pudo observar el camino y que había chocado con alguien, un joven alto moreno y de cabellos negros azulados alborotados quien tenía unas carpetas en las manos.

_-L-Lo siento…-_ Juvia se hinco a ayudar al joven.

_-No importa- _Ambos se miraron a los ojos y después sonrieron, haciendo que Juvia se sonrojara.

Ella se levantó y se disculpó de nuevo para seguir su camino. Gray se quedó mirando como la chica se marchaba.

La chica volteo y le regalo una sonrisa a Gray.

* * *

Gray observo todo el lugar y corrió hasta la entrada del tren para encontrar a su chica.

_-¡Juvia!- _la llamo Gray haciendo que ella lo mirara -_¿Puedes abrazarme mañana también?- _Juvia le sonrió y entro al tren.

* * *

_**NO DEJES ESCAPAR EL AMOR**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, repito que solo adapte los personajes a la historia del vídeo nada me pertenece, bueno solo la idea de poder hacer la adaptación ;w;**

**Adiós.**


End file.
